This application is a request from investigators at the Wake Forest University School of Medicine to upgrade our mass spectrometer facility by adding a Q-TOF Ultima Hybrid mass spectrometer to our facility. The new mass spectrometer will give us better quality mass spectra. The new instrument will expand our ability to analyze complex lipids, proteins and metabolites. Our present instrument, a Quattro II tandem quadrupole mass spectrometer, was installed in 1995 and has served us well, but does not have the capabilities of more modern instruments. The new mass spectrometer will provide 1) a significant increase in detection sensitivity, 2) higher resolution, 3) greater accuracy of mass measurement, 4) increased reliability, and 5) compatibility with new generations of software. [unreadable] [unreadable]